Control
by SecretLust
Summary: Harry decides to take advantage of a situation and have a little fun with his friend. Rated Mature! HrH and SLASH! : Hr/G
1. Secret Magic

Harry replayed the conversation over in his mind a few times. He was so proud of himself for his quick thinking at Hermione's request. "Oh Harry, I'm mad about you, there I said it. Will you please be my boyfriend?" Harry slowly pondered the question. He had always fancied Hermione, but he knew it was simply a physical attraction. He loved getting off thinking about her. Though he wasn't sure he actually wanted to be with her. He finally realized what a great opportunity this was. A big grin slowly emerged on his face. Hermione thankfully took this as a premature Yes before she heard "on one condition, Yes"  
"oh Harry, anything"  
"The condition is that you allow me to perform any magic on you I wish, with no argument"  
"Of course Harry, why wouldn't I allow you, you will be my boyfriend after all, you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you."  
"Then it's settled? You accept my condition under a wizard's oath?"  
"Yes."  
How naive she was.  
-  
Hermione awoke the next morning slightly groggy but then remembered that Harry saying yes was not just a dream and that he actually was her boyfriend now. She got up and dressed quickly. She ran to the common room to find that Harry was nowhere to be seen. She went up to find him still asleep. She pondered for a minute, and then decided to get him out of bed so they could eat breakfast and show off their new relationship when the great hall was really crowded. Harry slowly stirred when he felt a hand shaking him on his shoulder. "what, what is it?" yawns  
"Oh get out of bed sleepy head, can we go eat breakfast while the great hall is still full?"  
"Hermione? You have to be kidding me... Fine, we'll go, but this afternoon you will pay for waking me up," and with that he winked.  
Hermione was very confused, but shrugged it off and walked to the common room to wait for him to get dressed.  
-  
After potions, Hermione was walking back towards the common room when Ginny came running up beside her. "Hey Hermione, how was potions"  
"Awful as usual, but Harry, well you remember this morning I told you we were dating, we he put some spell on me during potions when Snape left the room for a minute."  
"Really? What kind of spell."  
"Well I never heard it before, but Ron started cracking up laughing."  
"That's my bro for you, I'm sure it'll be fine"- "Oh, hi Fat lady, Firebolts"  
"I suppose you are right Ginny, I mean what's the worst –Ah."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uh nothing, don't' worry about it. Anyway I'll see you in while for dinner." And with that Hermione rushed off to her bedroom.  
-  
Hermione was Very glad to see all the other girls were still out since they all had divinations (the class Hermione refused to take) this hour. She let out another gasp as she felt very aroused all of a sudden. She had no clue what this was but she knew she had to get off, and she needed it soon. She lay down on her bed and quickly stripped off her robes. "Wingardium Leveosa" A rather odd looking instrument levitated out of her bedside drawer and she moved it to her crotch immediately. With her other hand she slowly massaged herself. She stopped and took the instrument out of the air with her left hand and began working the instrument around her opening. Sliding it in slightly and then casting a vibrating spell on the instrument. Immediately chills shot through her body and her hips grinded forward wanting more. She sat down her wand and shoved the instrument in more and rubbed herself with her left hand. She picked up her wand once more and recited the spell again increasing the vibration which sent her over the edge and as her back arched and she finally released. She lay panting not sure what had gotten her so horny but was so happy to have gotten off finally. She went and took a shower and used a spell to clean up her sheets.  
-  
Harry looked up to see a freshly showered Hermione descending the stairs and elegantly walking over to him. She seemed very happy, which Harry figured he knew why. Hermione noticed him and several other Gryffindors had returned to the common room and deduced that Divinations must have ended while she was in the shower. She walked over and sat close beside him wondering why he was grinning so dumbly. "Hi Hermione, just get out of the shower"  
"well uh yea, I felt like I needed a good one"  
"why is that, you normally shower late at night after you've finished your studying"  
"well oh, it's nothing, just needed to get a little cleaner"  
"well, why don't you Come a little closer"  
Hermione eyed him a bit for his emphasis on Come, and then scooted closer.  
"Well Hermione, I do say, that body gel off yours does a nice job covering up the scent, but I can still tell"  
She looked at him even strange now. But How Could He Know! I mean he didn't see me until just now. He knew before... How'd he know... unless!  
"You Prat"  
Harry just laughed hysterically. "You know, I think I could get used to the idea of knowing what an effect I have on you"  
"You are a total dick"  
He grinned evilly. "So did you ever figure out it was the spell until now"  
Hermione blushed, unable to believe she'd been so stupid. "Well... err... no, I kind of lost my head really"  
Ha, well, I think you should let me accompany you tonight because you will be in need of some attention. Harry raised his wand and saw the horror stricken face of realization. She felt her arousal increasing so the spell is only the door opener... he can do whatever he wants now... Oh this could be so bad... 


	2. The First Night

Author's note: So sorry I had temporarily abandoned this fic. I know it had so much potential, and I really don't remember what had distracted me at the time. I haven't wrote anything for almost two years. Now I'm getting back in the game and going to try to finish this out. It's set in the HP world, but does not follow the main storyline, just fyi. This fic is purely rated Mature. My intention is that almost every chapter need such a rating, ;). If you have any ideas that you want to see added in, pm me and maybe I'll find a way to work them in. Try to remember this if you can after you've read the fic ;)

Chapt 2.

#### - #### - ####

Hermione was thankful that it seemed Harry could decrease the arousal because she felt the ache die back down almost immediately. She turned from Harry with an inability to look him in the eye and left for dinner.

After dinner, Ginny approached Hermione. "what's wrong Hermione? You seemed really distracted during dinner?"

"It's nothing Ginny, I just have a lot on my mind. I'll be fine."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously before finally heading up to her room leaving Hermione sitting by the fire.

Hermione looked around to find Harry eyes looking back at her. Her winked and drew '10:00' on the back of his hand before flashing it for Hermione to see. Her stomach gave a small lurch. She was afraid of just what he planned on.

She sighed and left the common room to go study in the confines of her own room. Luckily, she had been allowed her own room this year because of being nominated Head Girl. She was also thankful that the boys couldn't get near it because of the magical stairwell, and when she said magical, she meant it purely as a praise instead of just its magical properties.

A while later, Hermione had finished very little of her homework when she looked up to find it was a minute until 10. She hoped that Harry had forgot about his little plans but as she watched the hand move, she the same tingle she had felt earlier that day. She tried to ignore it. Not even 30 seconds later, she felt it increase in strength forcing her to stand, a hair wobbly and head down to the common room. She knew if she tried to get herself off, he would just make it worse for her. When she entered the common room, she saw that everyone had already went to bed for the night, which she was thankful for since it meant no one would see them leave. Harry was sitting in the opposite corner of the room tapping his watch looking at her with a strange, controlling look as if to say "why weren't you here on time?"

Hermione answered his silent question, "sorry, I lost track of time."

He didn't buy it, but let it slide this time.

"Ready for some fun?"

Hermione didn't respond but looked helplessly at the fire instead.

Harry flicked his wand, making Hermione's core drip with arousal.

"I said, ready for some fun?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now strip."

"Here!" Hermione's reaction was a little louder than she should have been, but no one seemed to stir.

"Yes. I love the risk of getting caught, so we will have some fun right here."

Hermione resigned herself.

She slowly stripped her clothes off one by one, trying her best to stay upright.

Harry flicked his wand muttering a spell she couldn't make out and Hermione found herself bound to the floor on all fours.

She swallowed a whimper, not completely opposed to sex with harry, but also frustrated that he seemed to be doing nothing but using her. She thought he wanted a relationship.

She soon felt a piece of cloth wrap around her eyes.

"ok?" he asked.

She nodded, slightly natural aroused at the idea of being bound like this.

She soon felt Harry's fingers on her lips, tracing them, enticing her to lick his finger. When she did, she felt them fall away. And after she heard a zipper being undone, a musky scent reached her nose and she could sense him kneeling in front of her mouth. She felt him rub against her lips, already rather hard.

She began to lick his tip, twirling around until he pushed her head back a bit and shoved into her mouth. She continued licking, still annoyed with him, but still extremely turned on and hoping her would return her favor.

He thrust in and out of her mouth, while she began sucking on his member. She could tell her grew more inside her mouth, to a point he almost wouldn't fit. She felt his tip reach her throat, and she drew on every sex book she had read and tried her best to pleasure him, shaking her head a bit, licking the underside of his shaft.

Soon she felt him begin throbbing, getting closer and closer, and she felt him return to thrusting in and out, grunting before she heard him cast a silencing spell around them. Then he burst, a loud groan escaped him, and she felt him filling her mouth with his spurts until he slowly withdrew, and she felt a few spurts hit her chin.

She waited eagerly, hoping her would return the favor once he regained himself, but felt nervous when she heard someone on the steps. After a second, she realized they were ascending the stairs and she realized she could move her limbs again.

She groaned in frustration, ripping the blindfold off but found herself alone in the room.

She quickly half dressed, cast a cleaning charm, and snuck up to her room to try to release her own tension.


	3. Books, Books, Books

Author's Note: So it's been commented on that Harry's kind of an a**hole in this. This is sort of true, but not entirely the intention. It's more that he doesn't think he has feelings for Hermione the way that she does him, but he is guy who enjoys sex and "Control." See, get it? Title is "control" All the submissives out there will get that even though it's not the relationship Hermione deserves, she'd still enjoy being controlled if it was just about sex. :P I hope you know dear readers that I love you all for being so interested in this story and would only tease my readers out of love :D

Slash probably coming in the next chapter or two, fyi. I hope you guys enjoy some girl/girl relations.

Ok finally:

#### - #### - #### - ####

Chapt 3:

Hermione woke up feeling rather tired. Hermione had strangely enjoyed the way Harry treated her last night, but she still wondered what had motivated him to be so cruel to her. The other strange thing she figured out was that at some point, her arousal had nothing to do with his magic anymore. She wondered if her body took over after she reached a certain point, or if Harry had actually turned off the magic after leaving her and she was still that aroused naturally.

She yawned and proceeded to get ready and head to breakfast.  
"Why so tired Hermione?"

"Couldn't sleep" she had to catch her frustration. Ron didn't know what had happened. She knew she couldn't take out her recent frustrations on him.

"Oh. I'm sorry" he had a fleeting look of smugness before turning back to his food. Hermione thought to herself, 'surely he doesn't know?'

She shook her head a chanced a glance at Harry who simply winked at her and went back to his food. She felt a strange chill of natural excitement run through her body. She found it odd, but she thought she could tell now the difference between natural reaction and the magic Harry had over her.

She had a little trouble focusing in class for the day, but managed to scrape by before stowing away in the library until dinner. She was proud of herself for obtaining McGonagall's written permission to visit the restricted section, explaining she had a book she wanted to look at for defense against the dark arts. She knew she had McGonagall's trust, at least far stronger than she would have professor Lupin's.

She quickly searched the library and found a few books she had been looking for. She stowed them away in her backpack and ran back to her bedroom before dinner to stow the books away.

After dinner she made up some reason to excuse herself and retreated to her room.

She sprawled out on her bed and picked up the first book examining it a few turns in her hand before opening to the table of contents. She found the title wrote in plain text there which simply read "Sex, in the Muggle world and ours." When she skimmed the contents she found them to look rather disappointing; nothing about spells to use.

She discarded the book off to the side and picked up the next one which had the title wrote plainly on the cover. "How to arouse your companion." Then she read the subtitle, "8 easy steps to speed up foreplay" She groaned in frustration and realized this book probably wasn't actually going to have any the spell in it, but she had to look just in case.

She failed to noticed Ginny sneak up by the bed and pick the first discarded book off the bed. Ginny made it to the table of contents before Hermione realized she heard a book open beside her. Before she even looked up, her eyes darted to where the book had been and her heart sank. She remorsefully looked up at Ginny, whose face seemed to be between amused and shock. "It's not what you think Ginny"

Ginny regained herself. "So you want to know about sex. It's only natural."

"No that's not it."

Ginny face turned to one of confusion as she sat down on Hermione's bad across from her. Hermione ust watched as Ginny sat down the first book and picked up the open one she had on her lap and read the title. Then she just arched an eyebrow at Hermione as if to say 'Do you expect me to believe that?'

"No seriously Ginny." She hadn't wanted to tell anyone, but she didn't want Ginny to think of her as so innocent either. They were all finishing their final year of school after all, it wasn't like they were twelve. The trio and Ginny now in the same school year finishing up their formal education after the war ended. She took a deep breath and drew on her courage. "I'm trying to figure out what spell Harry cast on me…" She looked down at the bed, afraid to see Ginny's reaction so she missed Ginny's body soften in sympathy.

"I see." Was the only thing Ginny could say at first. Hermione nearly hung her head in shame, now feeling more embarrassed than she had when Ginny thought she was reading up on sex for her own knowledge.

"I…" Hermione finally looked back up to find Ginny's look of sympathy, but her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment.

"It's ok Hermione. I don't know exactly the details, but I know from when he and I dated that Harry can be a bit of a control freak when it comes to his sexual relationships.

Hermione couldn't help her shock at Ginny's admittance. Her jaw slightly dropped and just stayed that way while she stared at Ginny.

"What. Oh come on, you knew he and I slept together at the end of summer didn't you?"

Hermione bit back her surprise that time a little more effectively, but she shook her head sideways to answer Ginny's question.

"Oh, sorry. I thought he would have told you. It actually wasn't really working for me, and after that, I just sort of knew that we were never going to be happy together. I just didn't really feel anything after we had sex. It was as if it was some exercise I had to do and when I was done all I wanted to do was go shower and get on with the rest of my day."

Hermione just stared at Ginny.

"But enough about me. Tell me what's going on." She gave Hermione a glare that told her she should comply and that she better not lie about it.

Hermione sighed. "Well, you remember me talking about Harry casting some spell and him and Ron snickering after about it?"

Ginny had a puzzled look but nodded.

"Well I think Harry's back to his control games"

Ginny still looked at her puzzled. "You have to elaborate more than that"

"I told him her had my permission to cast any spell on me he wanted as long as her agreed to go out with me. I know I should have asked you"

Ginny cu her off. "You know I told you it was completely over when school started. I have no problem with it"

Hermione nodded and went on. "So it seems he's cast some sort of…" Hermione couldn't quite bring the words out of her mouth so Ginny took her hand and gave her a light squeeze encouraging her to continue.

"Some sort of… sexual spell… that… seems to… allow him…. To make me.." she took a deep breath "aroused"

"Oh!" Ginny couldn't help herself but she regained herself when she felt Hermione try to pull her own hand back to cover her face in shame. Ginny didn't release her hand and instead pulled it back down to her it was and squeezed it again.

"It's Ok Hermione. You don't have to be embarrassed about this stuff with me, ok?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"Now stay here and wait for me for a minute ok?"

Hermione just stared at her, a bit confused.

"Just wait ok?"

She nodded. Eventually her attention went back to the book and read the first step in foreplay was physical contact. She stared back at her hand that Ginny had held, then shook her head.

Just then Ginny entered the room again and was carrying another book that Hermione had never seen before.

"I believe you may find what you are looking for in here"

"Where'd you get it?"

"I just went and found it wrapped in Harry's invisibility cloak in his room. The boys are all still at dinner and no one questions e about going to the boy's dorm, they all think I'm just going to make some guy lucky.

Hermione dropped her jaw briefly again before regaining herself when Ginny shrugged off her own comment.

Hermione stared down at the book Ginyn had handed her and found it to be a rather odd mix of ancient and modern in design. She read the title and just looked back at Ginny.

"Yeah… as soon as I saw the title I knew it had to be where they found the spell"

Hermione read skimmed the table of contents before flipping to the right section and skimming until she found the spell. She turned the book so Ginny could read at the same time rather than having to read out loud.

Hermione's courage sank more a she read through the spell. There were a lot of capabilities to it that Harry hadn't even used on her, which she hoped meant he wouldn't. The one that scared her the most was that he could make her extremely aroused but unable to actually get off by her own touch alone, that it had to be by the touch of another. She gulped when she realized Ginny had caught up to where she was at and was now looking at her with her finger pointing to it.

Hermione looked back at Ginny, a look a nervousness evident on her face. "I can enjoy being controlled as bit as much as anyone, but this spell can take things too far…"

"Yeah… I'd say."

"I can't give him the satisfaction of being at his beckoning call. I have to find a way to reverse the spell"

Ginny shook her head. She flipped the book back to the first chapter and shoved it at Hermione. Apparently Ginny had still skimmed through the book before retrieving it from the trunk.

The chapter stated that these spells could only be reversed by the original caster or the secret keeper who was informed of the spell before it was cast. If the caster died, the spell was as good as void because only the spell caster could actually use any of the spells abilities.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "What am I going to do?"

"Well… the only thing I can think of is to make him so frustrated with you that he gives up and reverses the spell on his own"

"How could I do that. I mean Ginny…" she swallowed the embarrassment this time, growing more comfortable talking about sex with her friend. "The spell can make me instantly dripping wet if Harry so desires, it's not even just aroused."

Ginny shifted slightly at Hermione's admission. "Ok, now I get just how exciting this is for Harry. I think I'm a bit more of a dominant than a submissive person when it comes to sex. Probably why we didn't' work out."

Hermione shot Ginny a look of 'is that important to my problem, why the hell are you telling me this, and please-focus on helping me.' "Come on Ginny, how are we going to help me?"

Ginny had a bit of a smile form on her lips. "Well, I have an idea… but I don't know how you'll feel about it"

The slightly panicked but yet in awe look the Hermione gave Ginny was priceless as Ginny explained her idea to her.

#### - #### - #### - ####

Author's Note: Ah, so now we know. Well… sort of ;) you'll just have to wait and see what Ginny has up her sleeve.

Thank for taking interest in this story. I hope some of you will make it through with me the whole way. :) Please let me know what you think and if you are enjoying the fic so far.


End file.
